Too late
by Prime the Great
Summary: Oneshot. Misty tries to find out what happened to Ash


Misty looked from afar at Pallet Town. Usually, the green fields, and the spaced-out houses made her excited, but it didn't this time. She was several years late, and she now paid the price for it.

She quickly and quietly walked closer to the town, her nervousness getting at her. Misty needed to see him. It had been years since she had seen him. She remembered the first time she saw him. That day, fishing, she had hooked a boy with a Pikachu from the river. At the time, she hadn't thought much of him, even giving him a slap to the face when she had asked about the Pikachu's health instead of his. But when he had take her bike then left it to be barbequed by his Pokemon, so sh had followed him into the woods. She had never told him about her crush on him, and now she would pay the price. There were many reasons she had a crush on him, like his cuteness, or his determination. She only hoped she wasn't beaten by anyone else to him.

After the Frontier Challenge, she decided be with her sisters at the Cerulean Gym, spending a couple years there, taking the challengers because her sisters wanted to do the show parts. About a week ago, her friend May had told her that Ash was at Pallet Town, settling down permanently. Fearing that he had a girlfriend, Misty had decided to journey to Pallet town and check it out.

In the distance, she saw Gary Oak's lab and the different Pokemon near there. After his grandfather passed away, Gary became the Professor there, and had taken care of all the Pokemon. Tracey helped him out with the feeding and other activities, but once in awhile he visited the Cerulean Gym and helped Misty there when she needed it, which Misty was grateful for, but he wasn't Ash.

A yellow flash darted ahead and Misty instinctively hid behind a tree. Her heart beat faster as she recognized Pikachu, HIS Pikachu. She was about to call out to him, when she noticed something white and pink dart out behind it. Misty narrowed her eyes, wondering what type of Pokemon that was. Realization dawned on her as she realized that this must be a Sylveon, an eeveelution for the Kalos Region. As Sylveon and Pikachu raced away without spotting her, she stealthily followed the two Pokemon to a house near the lab.

Misty his behind a bush and looked as both Sylveon and Pikachu raced to the door. Before they could collide, a strange Pokemon opened the door. The Pokemon was a blue frog-like creature standing on two legs, with a tongue wrapped around its mouth like a scarf. It held the door open as both Sylveon and Pikachu ran in, then quickly closed the door behind it.

Peering into the window of the house, she saw Pikachu run up someone and climb onto their shoulder. But it wasn't HIM! It was a woman with honey blonde hair that went a little below her chin. Her blue eyes sparkled as Pikachu ran up her onto her shoulder. Misty was surprised, this woman was the prettiest person she had ever seen, but also the fact that Pikachu acted like she was HIM. Did Pikachu get abandoned by HIM? She quickly erased that question from mind, knowing he would never do that. No, Pikachu treated her like… like HIM, but that could only mean…

Misty heard a call through the window and her heart fluttered like some Butterfree as he came downstairs. He was even taller than the last time she had seen him, with his spiky, unkempt hair still there, and he acted like the same old him, but he was much better-looking, being a little muscular. Ash quickly tried to jump the last steps of the stairs, however, he slipped and fell face-first right in front of the woman's feet. The woman, Pikachu, and Sylveon quickly laughed as Ash stood up, smiling in his embarrassment. The woman said some things indistinctively to him, with Ash pulling her close. Misty's heart screamed as the two engaged into a long, passionate kiss with each other, the Pokemon near them smiling as their trainers kissed.

Misty then noticed something else to. She saw the wedding ring on the woman's finger, and the faint words Ash & Serena: Together Forever. Misty's heart sank as she realized how late she was.


End file.
